The Character Song Album (filk)
by CondorRadcliff
Summary: The Gems all have a song! (So far: Peridot, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Sapphire, Ruby, PINK DIAMOND, Opal, Sugilite, The Ruby Squad/Big Ruby, Stevonnie, Alexandrite, Malachite, Smoky Quartz.) ...any requests?
1. Track 1 - Theme of Peridot

_Theme of Peridot_

Now I'm a Crystal Gem Warrior  
Earth, I will fight for  
Against forces of Home! World!  
I've drawn a line they Won't! Pass!  
Even if they're Diamonds  
They sent their greatest Jasper, and I vanquished her!  
This planet has given me a purpose I will fight to hold  
Freedom to be all I can, freedom to protect my friends  
I won't run, I won't stop, send whatever Gems you want  
Then you'll see what a Peridot can do  
Come at me, clods!

I know the evils Gems can bestow  
Following orders  
The hierarchy Must! End!  
Only then can we A! Tone!  
Especially Diamonds  
It's Hate that shatters all lives, Love that makes us whole  
Friendship and Harmony will give meaning to an empty life  
Happiness brightens the soul, that's a fact that's worth a fight  
I won't run, I won't stop, send whatever Gems you want  
Then you'll see what a Peridot can do  
Come at me, clods!

This planet has given me a purpose I will fight to hold  
Freedom to be all I can, freedom to protect my friends  
I won't run, I won't stop, send whatever Gems you want  
Then you'll see what a Peridot can do  
Come at me, clods!

 _Based on ひろしのテーマ (Theme of Hiroshi) from Koutetsu Jeeg (1975)._

 _Full Vocal version here: watch?v=S15jeq1gors_

 _Instrumental version here: watch?v=01kA4159s7U_


	2. Track 2 - Garnet's Theme Song

_Garnet's Theme Song_

Long ago a pair of Gems gently floated down to Earth  
They left behind their old lives and began anew  
Ruby and Sapphire were one and one  
But their sum! Was much greater than two  
Garnet's stronger than you  
Garnet's stronger than me  
No better cause, than love

One day they came upon the leader of the Crystal Gems  
Rose Quartz empowered them to be together more  
They thought back to their old lives and then realized...  
Love conquers all! Which they could now prove  
Garnet's stronger than you  
Garnet's stronger than me  
No better cause, than love

" _Homeworld declared:_  
 _Love is an abomination and fusion is restricted!_  
 _To dissent is a dishonor punishable by shattering!"_  
 _To this, Garnet replied:_  
 _I refuse to believe your lies! And I refuse to be broken!_ "

The war was fought, the glory won, love's strength shown to Homeworld's best  
And no Gem could deny the truth that she fought to prove  
The Diamonds had to yield but couldn't stand to lose  
So they erased! What was left of their war  
Garnet's stronger than you  
Garnet's stronger than me  
No better cause, than love

Thousands of years have passed and the scars of war have healed  
Earth is a blue stone brimming with love and peace  
Ruby and Sapphire and the Crystal Gems  
Together show! That love will endure!  
Garnet's stronger than you  
Garnet's stronger than me  
No better cause, than love

Garnet's stronger than you  
Garnet's stronger than me  
No better cau-u-u-se, than love

(" _Garnet's stronger than you!_ ")  
(" _WHA-_ * **sound of Jasper getting a faceful of gauntlet** *")

 _Based on せがた三四郎テーマソング (Segata Sanshiro's Theme Song) from the Japanese Sega Saturn ad campaign._

 _ _Representative commercial here: watch?v=Zh8cXfLJPaU__

 _Full vocal version here: watch?v=POkU70cjYI8_

 _Music video version here: watch?v=isTazHL7daI_

 _(Yes, these really were on Japanese TV. The character is credited with prolonging the Saturn's lifespan there.)_


	3. Track 3 - Amethyst-scrapper Is Here

_Amethyst-scrapper Is Here_

Purple hair billowing, stepping up to win  
Amethyst, the Crystal Gem, born and raised on Earth  
With all your gifts, and whips or fists, save the world from fear  
Take a chance, strike with a dance, for those you hold dear  
Dust or dirt, sea or desert, wear your star with pride  
Face your foes, overcome woes, never run or hide  
Doubts and qualms are walls to split, proof that you're alive  
Amethyst, the Crystal Gem, born and raised on Earth

Spinning into a ball, breaking through a brawl  
Amethyst, the Crystal Gem, born and raised on Earth  
Those you can save, by being brave, face imposing odds  
Meet the dark, leave your own mark, question lies and frauds  
Prove yourself, surpass yourself, polish skills and mind  
Stand up for what you adore, leave your flaws behind  
Triumph and happiness are sweetest with friends  
Amethyst, the Crystal Gem, born and raised on Earth

Whips whistling through the air, cutting down despair  
Amethyst, the Crystal Gem, born and raised on Earth  
Protect the weak, hearten the meek, in the name of Rose  
Grin and fight monsters of light, that's the path you chose  
Live for thrills, come home and chill, life's all about zeal  
Friends and fun, saving the world, live to your ideal  
Steven, Garnet, Pearl and you, heroes day and night  
Amethyst, the Crystal Gem, born and raised on Earth

 _Based on アマゾンライダーここにあり (Amazon-Rider Is Here) from Kamen Rider Amazon (1974)._

 _Full vocal version here (Soundcloud): /remco-robin-benjamins/kamen-rider-amazon-opening_

 _Karaoke and Music Video version here: watch?v=7Zya7kQaG-A_

 _(I'd originally planned to use Cutey Honey as the song, the 1994 version. But, just using it would probably require bumping up the rating - like, a lot.)_


	4. Track 4 - I'm Pearl of the Crystal Gems

_I'm Pearl of the Crystal Gems_

What did you do yesterday, Pearl?  
Where did you go for so long, alone?  
If you're sad, talk to them  
" _Steven, let's go do something fun, not just the two of us?_ "  
You have friends, who care for you  
Sympathetic ears, all listening...  
Solo missions, to lose your grief  
It means you're strong, but at what cost?

It's not strength I need, in my frailty  
But the confidence I once had  
To forge my individuality  
I might have the strength to walk alone  
But what's a journey without friends?  
Ergo, I'm Pearl of the Crystal Gems

What will you do tomorrow, Pearl?  
Will you chase after yourself, in vain?  
Reinvent who you are  
" _Steven and Connie, Amethyst, I'm going to train you!_ "  
Your students, your disciples  
You must teach them how to beat themselves  
The strength you have, it's for their sake  
Bring to bear, willpower and soul

Looking back at the Gem you used to be  
It's a benchmark and not a goal  
Be more than the Terrifying Renegade  
For too long I've been wandering alone  
But what's a journey without friends?  
Ergo, I'm Pearl of the Crystal Gems

It's not strength I need, in my frailty  
But the confidence I once had  
To forge my individuality  
I might have the strength to walk alone  
But what's a journey without friends?  
Ergo, I'm Pearl of the Crystal Gems

 _Based on 愛が止まらない_ _(Love Doesn't Stop) from Kamen Rider ZO (1993)._

 _Full vocal version here: watch?v=DtxdDeBGCOY_

 _Instrumental version here: watch?v=9c3G3_eePs0_

 _Its use in the movie here (compressed to 4:3 for some reason): watch?v=V21fsYVxQ0k_

 _(Pearl's filk was originally based off of Ai wo Torimodose. Then Ai ga Tomaranai was suggested to me, and it seems to work better. Perhaps I'll post the first one as a bonus track later.)_


	5. Track 5 - Everybody's Gems, Steven

I can create a shield of pink energy  
Protect who's near with a sphere  
Swing a fridge, very expertly  
I belong in the Crystal Gems!

I've got three moms, they're light in solid state  
My dad lives in a van  
I room with Gem expatriates  
I belong in the Crystal Gems!  
I'm Steven of the Crystal Gems!

I've had to stab a holo-clone of my mom  
Seen myself croak and become smoke  
Once jumped high, then hovered in the sky  
I belong in the Crystal Gems!

Can't find an end to my weird list of powers  
Poker-faced, while lost in space  
Once I punched a sentient late brunch!  
I belong in the Crystal Gems!  
I'm Steven of the Crystal Gems!

 _Based on Fun In The Sun, the ending theme to the TV show Red Dwarf._

 _Full version with lyrics here: watch?v=RqEXfHXVbag_

 _Representative (Series III) opening sequence here: watch?v=nSxN1souf2U_

 _Someone made a mashup that I didn't know existed here: watch?v=sAetQZdy5hM_

 _(This will be the only English-language original song I use. And it's a doozy.)_


	6. Track 6 - Lapis Lazuli Breaking Free

_Lapis Lazuli Breaking Free_

The seconds tick by, slipping into millennia  
Lapis Lazuli, back again - breaking free!  
Shattering the mirror of imprisonment  
Stumbling into the world, searching for independence

Gemkind never helped you, so it's time to forge your own path  
There's no fate written for you by anyone so go live one out  
Spread your wings, the world is huge, there's got to be a place for you  
Guided by friends, that's the beauty of living here, on Earth!

The Seasons pass by, and this organic world changes  
Lapis Lazuli, see the Earth - grow your soul!  
Trapped by what your fears dictate, never able to move forth  
Losing breath to apathy, grasp the hand offering to help

This planet's inhabitants welcome your presence among their own  
With contriteness comes forgiveness, they'll give you chances to start anew  
Despair and hopelessness can be washed away with friendship and love  
Join your friends in their crusade to keep you heartened, on Earth!

Gemkind never helped you, so it's time to forge your own path  
There's no fate written for you by anyone so go live one out  
Spread your wings, the world is huge, there's got to be a place for you  
Guided by friends, that's the beauty of living here, on Earth!

 _Based on Niji-iro Crystal Sky (Rainbow-colored Crystal Sky) from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (1995)._

 _Full Vocal version here: watch?v=C8KOR9eyB8M_

 _Instrumental version here: watch?v=MQ_fWe_y0kY_

 _(This song has no connection to Lapis; I just like it. Another contender was Blue Togetherness, but I scrapped that before ever writing any lyrics.)_


	7. Track 7 - Orange Eternity, Jasper

_Orange Eternity, JASPER_

Remembering eras past, fighting years alone  
Harmony was all a dream, shattered before thought  
What is your life even for, with your lord forever gone  
Your service is all you are - an inescapable fate

Jasper, Jasper  
Masterless and lost  
Soldiers follow the path in your wake, unquestioningly  
Jasper Jasper  
Sent from star to star  
Emptiness, eating you whole, how much longer will it feed  
...Eternity!

Good memories, glory in war, no one had to think  
The Gem race truly lived, racking up conquests  
Then tragedy broke the fun - existence dimmed  
Nothing left but sad dreams and vengeance never fulfilled

Jasper, Jasper  
Endless tedium  
Stifling routines, no further chance to be a warrior  
Jasper Jasper  
Sorrow buried deep  
Searching for a new purpose, yet the only thing left is  
...Eternity!

Danger and risk replace the old exuberance of war  
Escort missions, armed search and rescue - it's still not enough  
Anything to feel that high of surging emotions  
Togetherness or comradery, whatever it takes!

Jasper, Jasper  
Circling the void  
Always searching, hoping to find another hated enemy  
Jasper Jasper  
Loyal to the end  
Looking for and feasting on joy, pride and belonging for  
...Eternity!

 _Based on Kuroki Juujika BLACK BEET (Black Cross Black Beet) from Juukou B-Fighter (1996)._

 _Full Vocal version here, with MV: watch?v=4Vp6iylKYLk_

 _(It was either this or Hakaider no Uta, and the original fits Jasper so well on its own that I had trouble writing new lyrics!)_


	8. Track 8 - World Gem War Sapphire

_World Gem War Sapphire_

Sapphire, Sapphire  
Sapphire, Sapphire

Beautiful and graceful, with a lightning dash  
And when she laughs it's the cutest in the galaxy  
( _Predicting the future, Clarity incarnate_ )

Sacrificed her standing for a commoner  
Joined the rebellion against her former lords  
( _Predicting the future, Clarity incarnate_ )

What use is living life, when there's no one to share it with?  
She made her choice, and love is the reason she fights!  
Sapphire, striking like thunder!  
Sapphire, winning over hearts of flint!  
Lovely Seer, Sapphire!

Sapphire, Sapphire

Patient and forgiving, caring and loyal  
Veiled by cold detachment, she burns hot and passionate  
( _Predicting the future, Clarity incarnate_ )

A leader of Gems, a fearless warrior  
The best at everything and Homeworld's greatest nightmare!  
( _Predicting the future, Clarity incarnate_ )

Flowers bloom where she sits, and Diamonds flee from her glare!  
...But I might be exaggerating a bit...  
Sapphire, my Laffy Sapphie  
Sapphire, she's the reason I'm alive  
Lovely Seer, Sapphire!  
Lovely Seer, Sapphire!

Sapphire, Sapphire  
Sapphire, Sapphire  
Sapphire, Sapphire  
Sapphire, Sapphire

 _Based on "Jiraiya" from Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya (1988)._

 _Full vocal version here: watch?v=dvkJJmV480w_

 _(I like to imagine Ruby and Sapphire as that aunt and uncle couple who are sickeningly lovey with each other at a wedding, and goad each other into karaoke after drinks.)_


	9. Track 9 - My Gallant Protector Ruby

_My Gallant Protector Ruby_

Ruby, Ruby, my eternal flame of Love  
Ruby, Ruby, my eternal bodyguard  
My gallant protector Ruby!

Flirty, fiery, and forthright, always there for me  
Daring, dauntless, delightful, stands and never flees  
Knows the true value of love, and when it has to be proved  
Would have fought Blue Diamond, one-on-one for us!

Ruby, Ruby, my eternal flame of Love  
Ruby, Ruby, my eternal bodyguard  
'Til the end of our days, even after the stars all fade  
I will continue shining with my gallant protector Ruby!

Heroic, Hasty, Heartfelt, lacking apathy  
Eager and Easygoing, with tenacity  
We've made a home together, here on this wonderful world  
What we have is worth fighting for, as two or as one!

Ruby, Ruby, my eternal flame of Love  
Ruby, Ruby, I'm always happiest with you  
Even when bowstrings are loosed, and when warriors collide  
I will feel no fear alongside my gallant protector Ruby!

Ruby, Ruby, my eternal flame of Love  
Ruby, Ruby, my eternal bodyguard  
'Til the end of our days, even after the stars all fade  
I will continue shining with my gallant protector Ruby!

 _Based on "Kidou Keiji Jiban" from "Kidou Keiji Jiban" (1989)._

 _Full vocal version here: watch?v=kO2QV0dQIco_

 _Instrumental version here: watch?v=vXdHpxzD40A_

 _(Now Sapphire is singing about Ruby, probably after further drinks were involved. As with the previous one, the main hook happened to be the right number of syllables, and the song pretty much wrote itself once I decided Sapphire gets more 'mushy' as she consumes drinks.)_


	10. Track 10 - Theme of Pink

_Theme of Pink_

PINK (pink, pink) DIAMOND  
DIAMOND, Come home

 _Come hither, lordling of Earth, leave those wights to their portions_  
 _Orisons, upon your fane, troths from mere varlets..._

PINK (pink, pink) DIAMOND  
DIAMOND, Where are you

 _Followed by a sciolist, scapegrace, swain, and scullion_  
 _New raiments, shrift the nithings, and then accouchement..._

PINK (pink, pink) DIAMOND  
DIAMOND, Are you safe

PINK (pink, pink) DIAMOND  
DIAMOND, Come home

PINK (pink, pink) DIAMOND  
DIAMOND, Where are you

PINK (pink, pink) DIAMOND  
DIAMOND, Are you safe

PINK (pink, pink) DIAMOND  
DIAMOND, Come home...

 _Based on "Theme of Platinum" from "Blue Swat" (1994)._

 _Full vocal version here: watch?v=Qj2r00DZvrw_

 _(This was the only song that came to mind when I tried to think of one for Pink Diamond. Lady Shadow92 thought it was okay, so I figured I might as well post it.)_


	11. Track 11 - Opal-Action

_Opal-Action_

Fusion is reserved for the greatest of dangers  
and calls for absolute unity of minds  
Now we've set aside our differences  
" _two of us_ /two of us" " **one of me** "  
stands here before you and you shall not win!

Choreography leads to perfection,  
in dance and in life and in deadly combat  
The rhythm of life is spontaneous,  
living in the moment is the spice of life  
Balance! Somewhere between Strength and Skill,  
greater than the sum of opposites  
Fusion is more than just simple addition:  
"Be both, instead of just one"

Pearl and Amethyst have their own strengths,  
separately they can defeat any foe  
Pearl (with her spears and), Amethyst (with her whips),  
from these two Artemises I am born!  
From my harmony shall follow my victory  
over enemies and obstacles alike  
With this arrow you will know Opal Is Here,  
"focusing", "reflexive", pinpointing what threatens our peace on Earth

When they say four arms are better than two  
it's probably not meant this literally  
And when they talk about being on point  
it's not the same as what I do when I walk  
Finesse! Though backflips aren't practical,  
it's hard to hit a moving target  
There's not much reason to speak during combat,  
"(Steven, you need to) Stay low."

Costume changes don't improve performance  
I kinda wish they would make up their minds  
Pearl (trust tomorrow), Amethyst (seize the day),  
from these two Gilgameshes I am born!  
From my harmony shall follow my victory  
over all that dares to impede where I tread  
When words are not needed then Opal Will Act,  
"concentrate", "instinctive", no matter what I face, I will strive on!

Two ripples in a perfectly still pond,  
together they become one set of waves  
From cacophony comes tranquility,  
from discord and strife comes understanding!

From my harmony shall follow my victory  
over enemies and obstacles alike  
With this arrow you will know Opal Is Here,  
"focusing", "reflexive", pinpointing what...?

Through amalgamation one and one are strongest  
fusion brings out the greatest in everyone  
Where there was once dissonance Now I Am Here  
this moment belonged to OPAL!

Fusion is reserved for the greatest of dangers  
and calls for absolute unity of minds  
Now they've set aside their differences  
" **one of me** " " _two of us_ /two of us"  
stand here before you and you shall not win!

 _Based on Double-Action from Kamen Rider Den-O (2007)._

 _Full Vocal version here: watch?v=UifPsSf17S4 ('Sword Form' is a fan nickname for the song.)_

 _Vocal w/MV version here: watch?v=9lv4fnNiLj8_

 _(Double-Action is an old favorite, and Opal is my favorite Crystal Gem, so in my mind they go together. But if you know anything about Den-O, it's obvious the song really doesn't fit Opal. Edge of Green from Kuuga fits better in every way, I think, but it's too long.)_


	12. Track 12 - King of Space Sugilite

_King of Space Sugilite_

(Five-Eyes! Five-Eyes!)

Sometimes it's necessary to fight fire with fire  
That's when you call Sugilite, resident demolisher!  
With four fists, a giant flail, and an attitude  
There is nothing Sugilite cannot break into ashes!

It's a party to be that big, even if it's hard to split  
Having that power is bliss, so why not enjoy it?  
Only Pearl complains, and that's because she's jealous  
(" _Sugilite, no!_ ")  
Garnet with Amethyst is Sugilite

When the danger's already passed, and there's nothing to break  
How do you stop Sugilite, colossal and rampaging  
Wildfires and tornadoes usually don't combine  
But they do in Sugilite, even over open seas!

The fun police are sometimes right, your party can go too far  
If you don't take care, your friends may say _au revoir_  
Listen to your friends' pleas, they're watching out for you  
(" _Sugilite, stop!_ ")  
It's time to call it a night, Sugilite

It's a party to be that big, even if it's hard to split  
Having that power is bliss, so why not enjoy it?  
Only Pearl complains, and that's because she's jealous  
("Sugilite, no!")  
Garnet with Amethyst is Sugilite

 _Based on Uchuu no Ouja Grendizer from UFO Robo Grendizer (1975)_

 _Full Vocal version here: watch?v=pdGtGpOc1Gk_

 _Ending theme version here: watch?v=uvSkNcaGKkU_

 _(I like the contrast of the song with Sugilite. That is all.)_


	13. Track 13 - Sparking Hearts, Ruby Squad

_Sparking Hearts, Ruby Squad_

***Ru-Ru-Ru-Ruby Squad  
Mi-Mi-Mi-Mission Start  
Ru-Ru-Ru-Ruby Squad  
Mi-Mi-Mi-Mission Start

Warping to Earth on a mission, special orders from our Diamond  
(Form Up, Ruby Squad!)  
A Peridot stranded Jasper on that blue rock so far from us  
(Form Up, Ruby Squad!)  
There's danger 'round every turn, we may need to show off our guns  
Fusing into, Big Ruby, to fight our way through!

Ruby Squad get set!  
This is a chance to prove our skills  
Ruby Squad look sharp!  
Fortune'll smile on us there  
Flying into the great unknown, and we'll succeed because we are...  
Our Diamond's Ruby Squad!

***Repeat

Earth is lovely and has humans who challenge visitors to sports  
(Form Up, Ruby Squad!)  
They used 'Baseball' to distract us from tracking down the crew  
(Form Up, Ruby Squad!)  
We saw through their trickery, and got ready for a throwdown  
Fused into, Big Ruby, they gave us intel

Ruby Squad get set!  
Why fight when there's no reason to?  
Ruby Squad take off!  
'Cause Jasper isn't even here!  
Searching through this planet system, and we'll succeed because we are...  
Our Diamond's Ruby Squad!

***Repeat

Energy and time and patience gone 'cause they tricked us again  
(Form Up, Ruby Squad!)  
Now we're piping mad and out for shards, 'cause Jasper was there all along  
(Form Up, Ruby Squad!)  
We finally get to meet the hero of the Gem War  
We'd fuse into, Big Ruby, just to shake her hand

Ruby Squad salute!  
Jasper has to stay here on Earth  
Ruby Squad look sharp!  
We'll have to report from the Moon  
Finishing our special mission, we succeeded because we are...  
Our Diamond's Ruby Squad!

***Repeat  
(TRICKED! AGAIN?!)

 _Based on Heart wa Hibana sa, Flashman from Choushinsei Flashman (1986)._

 _Full Vocal version here: watch?v=f6QdN3PRUss_

 _(I saw an edited picture once, with the Ruby Squad's faces superimposed onto a title sequence screencap of Flashman firing their combining weapon, the Rolling Vulcan. I'd link to it, but I can't find that picture online anymore. The end result is, I now think of the Ruby Squad as being like a mid-80s Sentai team instead of the better-known early-90s parody. Keep this in mind when I finally post that Peridot vs. Ruby Squad story.)_


	14. Track 14 - The Two Kids Became One!

_The Two Kids... Became One!_

Guard the world with your rose shield, Steven  
Cleave its foes with your sword, Connie  
When that line is drawn in sand, it falls to you Earthlings  
Save the world with your youth and inner strength  
Time for, time for, time for, Fusion!

Earth is a gleaming crystal tear, full of life and cheer  
There's always something trying to take it for itself  
Stand up, now it's time to stand up  
Against petty tyrants, bent on Earth's destruction

Steven! Connie! Become... Stevonnie!  
With sword and shield in hand  
Fighting Gems, fighting hate, saving the world  
No matter where, no matter when, always standing tall  
Fearless, confident, and decisive  
Overcoming all your doubts, with mindfulness  
Striking like a whirlwind! (Whirlwind!)  
All to save our happiness!

Trust your friends and rose shield, Steven  
Fight for right with your sword, Connie  
The defeat of the greatest foe, begins when one says "no"  
Without a champion, a line can't be held  
Time for, time for, time for, Fusion!

Earth is full with the hopes and dreams of its youngest souls  
You can't stand by and watch them break, even while asleep  
Rise up, let your spirits rise up  
There's no way you'll back down before their challenge

Steven! Connie! Become... Stevonnie!  
With skill and strength and heart  
Fighting Gems, fighting hate, saving the world  
No matter how, no matter why, for the sake of love  
Fearless, confident, and decisive  
And extend a hand whenever you can, to live on Earth  
This world is a haven! (Haven!)  
Forge the future with your dance!

Steven! Connie! Become... Stevonnie!  
With sword and shield in hand  
Fighting Gems, fighting hate, saving the world  
No matter where, no matter when, always standing tall  
Fearless, confident, and decisive  
Overcoming all your doubts, with mindfulness  
Striking like a whirlwind! (Whirlwind!)  
All to save our happiness!

 _Based on Live Boxer no Uta (Live Boxer's Song) from Choujuu Sentai Liveman (1988)._

 _Full Vocal version w/MV here: watch?v=YckRHlOO4Zw_

 _Instrumental version here: watch?v=MX0J-cyT788_

 _(I usually base the title off of the original song's title somehow, but 'Stevonnie's Song' sounds too generic to me. The title of this version is based on something Liveman's enemy Dr. Kemp says, when he first sees all five of them together - see here: watch?v=LDK_ff75f0 Another option was 'Top wo Nerae - Fly High', but comparing Stevonnie to Gunbuster felt like too far a step.)_


	15. Track 15 - Alexandrite

Alexandrite

When the world is threatened by an enormous foe  
And the Crystal Gems alone lack the needed strength  
It's time to take a chance - focus, unify  
Remember what matters most  
Through magical fusion  
Your might multiplies

When the flash clears, she has appeared: love in solid form  
Punching through mountain peaks all while spitting flame  
Now witness the ultimate form of the Crystal Gems  
Alexandrite, Alexandrite: The Guardian of Earth!

When there's limited seating, three moms won't all fit  
It's for Steven's sake you fuse, when he needs one mom  
It's not for long, dinner and breadsticks  
Might not even have dessert  
Through magical fusion  
You can all be there

Oh by the way, she's the owner of an apple farm  
And she met Greg while working as a roller coaster  
So long as they don't pry too deep, it should all work out!  
Alexandrite, Alexandrite: Steven's Guardian!  
Alexandrite, Alexandrite: Steven's Guardian!

 _Based on Taiyou no Shisha Tetsujin 28-gou from the show of the same name (1980)._

 _Full Vocal version here: watch?v=jltieajsXA0_

 _Opening version here (pitched up): watch?v=tmCvkt9_nYs_

 _Tetsujin's attacks in SRW Z2.2 here: watch?v=WTjmBt3qiV4_

 _(I like the song, and also Alexandrite. Couldn't think of a good punny name for the filk though.)_


	16. Track 16 - Be the You that is You!

_Be The You That Is You, Malachite!_

Lapis, what if you were raised here?  
Jasper, what if you'd fought for Earth, and remained?

What if you'd lived on Earth, felt the gentle rains wash away your fears?  
And if you'd seen the sun, rise every morning to banish the night?  
Do you think you could be, Malachite the champion?

Strength comes in so many forms, all are measured by their effectiveness  
It takes some assertiveness, to awaken and step against the night  
(With!) Tremendous willpower (And!) Unstoppable brute force  
(Save!) The smallest lives on Earth (To!) Dance under a rainbow

That moment when you  
stand up as yourself  
that's when you begin  
singing your story!

No one can tell you how, to fight through all the storms and waves of life!  
No one should tell you where, to find all your smiles and tears and friends!  
Win them by rousing your individuality!

When reasons clash in your mind, trust the path your soul has laid before you  
Even if told otherwise, you're far stronger than you ever believed you are  
(Now!) Take control of your life (With!) The sharpened will you gained  
(You've!) Got all you need to live (To!) Be the you that is you!

That moment where you  
stand up as yourself  
that's when you begin  
singing your story!

No one can tell you how, to fight through all the storms and waves of life!  
No one should tell you where, to find all your smiles and tears and friends!  
Win them by rousing your individuality!  
You can still live on Earth, feel the gentle rains wash away your fears!  
And then you'll see the sun, rise every morning to banish the night!  
With that you could then be, Malachite the champion!

 _Based on Ore Ga Yaranakya Darega Yaru from the 13th DB movie (1995)._

 _Full Vocal version here: watch?v=lBid3a2ZvAM_

 _(Lapis Lazuli and Jasper's songs are from 1995, and so is Malachite's! Also the main enemy in that movie is a giant, rampaging, frankly unstoppable force of nature beyond anyone's control - which, y'know, suggests Malachite to me. I also like the idea of Malachite waking up and asserting herself over the two endlessly arguing voices in her head.)_


	17. Track 17 - Smoky Quartz Stands Supreme!

_Smoky Quartz Stands Supreme_

Piercing through despair's darkness, a dark-haired three-armed angel arrives  
Smoky Quartz! Smoky Quartz! Friendship's bonds are what fuel your endless drive  
Layering Pink and Purple, sandwiched into a heavy yo-yo  
Smoky Quartz! Smoky Quartz! Otherworldly but Earthlings all the way  
Training away all your weakness, building up your strengths  
Setting aside all your limits, _now beat Jasper into the ground_!

No one lasts against you, Amethyst and Steven: Smoky Quartz stands supreme!  
Without match nor equal nor peer, transcend what you thought possible  
Tower over your foes, Amethyst and Steven: Smoky Quartz stands supreme!  
If the proud refuse to retreat, they'll have to learn a new truth:  
Smoky Quartz stands supreme!

Shedding tears, confronting fears, maturation's a difficult path  
Smoky Quartz! Smoky Quartz! Pain and Suffering act like they can't lose  
No one is alone on Earth, always know you can just ask for help  
Smoky Quartz! Smoky Quartz! There will always be someone who responds  
Doubt is a seed that grows too well, burn it with Confidence  
Is Hopelessness overwhelming? _**GRASP YOUR FRIENDS' HANDS**_ _and smash it!_

Loneliness is feeble, Amethyst and Steven: Smoky Quartz stands supreme!  
With trust and faith in your friends, you can remake a broken world  
Wherever love blooms, Amethyst and Steven: Smoky Quartz stands supreme!  
All the world is cheering behind you, and it's because they know it's true:  
Smoky Quartz stands supreme!

No one lasts against you, Amethyst and Steven: Smoky Quartz stands supreme!  
Without match nor equal nor peer, transcend what you thought possible  
Tower over your foes, Amethyst and Steven: Smoky Quartz stands supreme!  
If the proud refuse to retreat, they'll have to learn a new truth:  
Smoky Quartz stands supreme!

 _Based on "Mazinkaiser" from the SRW series version of "Mazinkaiser" (2000)._

 _Full Vocal version here: watch?v=JUY5oeZRe2w_

 _Instrumental (game) version here: watch?v=5k6Hyqh68Q4_

 _(For whatever reason, this is the only song I can really match to Smoky Quartz in my head. It is entirely over the top for her - Sora Tobu Mazinger Z fits better musically, in fact - but is perfect thematically. This is because her appearances play up the mind-body duality inherent in Gem Fusions, in a way that's distinct from how Malachite's was. And that part is in bold because that's how Mizuki Ichirou emphasizes it.)_


	18. Extra 1 - The Legacy Gems

_The Legacy Gems  
_

Searching for a loose end  
Looking for a missing friend  
Or something to defend  
Legacy Gem  
Proceed with humanism  
Reject the decayed prism  
You've got your own rhythm  
Legacy Gem  
You are a Legacy Gem  
You are a Legacy Gem  
You are a Legacy Gem

Wandering a lonely road  
Carrying a heavy load  
What will the future bode  
Legacy Gem  
Strife yields to tenacity  
Meet fear with bravery  
And doubts with audacity  
Legacy Gem  
I am a Legacy Gem  
I am a Legacy Gem  
I am a Legacy Gem

 _What are you here for?_  
 _Why don't you want more?_  
 _Find satisfaction and shine!_

Era and ages bygone  
Where do you really belong  
Seek answers and beyond  
Legacy Gem  
Emotions aren't a toy  
Break through that tricky ploy  
For love and peace and joy  
Legacy Gem  
We are the Legacy Gems  
We are the Legacy Gems  
We are the Legacy Gems

 _Based on "Anonymous" by SSQ (1983)._

 _Full vocal version here: watch?v=FQpepDcBRzc_

 _(Essentially the ending theme to "The Legacy Gems", an on-hold OC fanfic of mine. I have a few 'bonus' tracks like this.)_


	19. Extra 2 - Rise Like A Flame

_Rise Like A Flame_

When you fight the world are you standing alone?  
Only if you don't have a code  
But if there's no one left, and you're fighting alone,  
Where's the good in prevailing for love?

Your villains will invoke ghosts long passed  
And they will grind until they see you break  
So prove you're no fake!

Be the force that fractures their system to show them  
You can absolve them  
You can redeem them  
Their authority's only secure 'til their ruin  
So keep showing them  
That you'll never stray

Break down their phony refrain  
Rise like a flame!

When you take a hit meant to stifle you  
Keep going, don't ever stop  
Even though you want to set them all free  
Today, you're the hero no one wants

They will stack the odds against your dreams  
And they won't stop until you've lost resolve  
But then you evolve!

Be the force that fractures their system to show them  
You can absolve them  
You can redeem them  
Their authority's only secure 'til their ruin  
So keep showing them  
That you'll never stray

Break down their phony refrain

Chips and scratches are your medals and praise (medals and praise)  
You're not doing this for glory and fame (glory and fame)

Be the force that fractures their system to show them  
You can absolve them  
You can redeem them  
Their authority's only secure 'til their ruin  
So keep showing them  
That you'll never stray

Break down their phony refrain  
Rise like a flame!  
Rise like a flame!  
Rise like a flame!  
Rise like a flame!  
Rise like a flame!  
Rise like a flame!  
Rise like a flame!

 _Based on You Know My Name by Chris Cornell (2007)_

 _Full Vocal version here: watch?v=tUXjWeWuVSk_

 _Contextually appropriate version here, with minor lyrical differences: watch?v=YnzgdBAKyJo_

 _(Essentially the opening theme to "The Legacy Gems", an on-hold OC fanfic of mine. This is the first or second filk I wrote, along with "The Legacy Gems". The line in the original about diamonds and how they cut through others fit the theme of the story I had in my mind.)_


	20. Extra 3 - Our Umber Paladin

_Our Umber Paladin_

(We need a Paladin, our umber Paladin)

There's that girl again, mixed with all the rest  
But when there's a call for someone to be amazing  
No matter where the cries for a hero rise from  
She'll arrive in a flash to be our umber Paladin

Deliverance! When lonely hands stretch out in need of help  
Enlightenment! When shadows lurk about the night  
Strengthening! When it seems like hope and joy are gone for good  
No more need to fear or shiver, now that our umber champ is here

There she goes…  
(**)Our Paladin, our umber Paladin  
Our Defender, our watchful Defender  
Our Champion, our tender Champion

Ceylonite's our Gem of Umber, our eternal Guardian

Wanderin' the same ol' stores, day by hour by day  
Life's marketplace sweeps spirit under timidity  
Even if the maze of days leaves us in a malaise  
Everyone is still worthy to our umber Paladin

So pay it forth, even if that small favor goes unnoticed  
A bit of grace, and some good will, never stopped the world  
Where she can't see, that's where the best in people must shine the most  
Then we've proved our real value, and made our umber gem proud

Here she comes…  
 _Repeat (**)_

Ceylonite's our Gem of Umber, our eternal Guardian

(Ceylonite Ceylonite)  
(Ceylonite's watching over us)  
(Ceylonite Ceylonite)  
(Ceylonite's watching over us)

Here she comes…  
 _Repeat (**)_

There she goes…  
 _Repeat (**)_

Ceylonite's our Gem of Umber, our eternal Guardian

 _Repeat (**)  
_ _Repeat (**)..._

 _Based on Secret Kakuranger from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (1994)._

 _Full vocal version here: watch?v=ku7r2x6d1sI_

 _Instrumental version here: watch?v=kEp5q4Fse2g_

 _(Character song for use in "The Legacy Gems", an on-hold OC fanfic of mine. Ceylonite looks human enough to live among them - the connection is that the Kakuranger motto is 'hiding in people to cut evil', which is pretty much what she's been doing for millennia.)_


	21. Extra 4 - DANGER HUNTER

**DANGER HUNTER**

Hey there Gem, someone wants you caught  
And that means I'm on the job  
Go on, run, that'll be more fun  
You're danger to be hunted (danger to be hunted)  
You're danger to be hunted (danger to be hunted)  
By me!

I'm thrilled for a good ol' fight  
Let's make this one _his-to-ric_  
You'll yield, no matter what you wield  
You're danger to be hunted (danger to be hunted)  
You're danger to be hunted (danger to be hunted)  
By me! (Go me!)

[The thrill of the chase, my delight]  
[The thrill of the chase, my delight]

Don't know your name or your crime  
I'm sure it was important  
Oh right! Call me Datolite!  
And you're danger to be hunted (danger to be hunted)  
You're danger to be hunted (danger to be hunted)  
By me!

Hey there Gem, someone wants you caught  
And that means I'm on the... _JOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBB_!

 _Based on Tonight I'm Gonna Rock You (Tonight), from This Is Spinal Tap (1984)._

 _Full Vocal version here: watch?v=7KLU4iL7_-M_

 _Instrumental version here: watch?v=C77kzZZU8bc_

 _Movie version here: watch?v=N_Etcvly_Rs_

 _(Unlike every other filk in the album, this one is intended to be diegetic - that is, Datolite sings this in-scene, with an enormous grin on her face the whole time. That movie's pretty good too.)_


	22. Track 18 - Ruby Shining Bright

_Ruby Shining Bright_

Above our blue sky, the fate of the Earth rests with her  
The line has been drawn, the showdown begins with her fists

Facing a monster of staggering strength  
Parrying blows with finesse and technique  
Teaching brute force the true meaning of mastery!

Anger darkens loyalty and hatred stains honor  
Passion and strength burn hottest when shielding the ones that you love!

Saving the world from midnight  
Ruby shining bright!  
Smashing against orange spite  
Ruby shining bright!

Within her small frame, a universe's destiny  
The joy of love forms her blazingly **red** fighter's heart

Even her foes must be given a chance  
To be the best wall her kid overcomes  
A straightforward duel to settle the score is the goal!

Fear brings forth sunset in the soul, and silences all joy  
Discord may feel overwhelming, but friendship and love conquer all!

Saving the world from midnight  
Ruby shining bright!  
Confronting strife with insight  
Ruby shining bright!

Anger darkens loyalty and hatred stains honor  
Passion and strength burn hottest when shielding the ones that you love!

Saving the world from midnight  
Ruby shining bright!  
Smashing against orange spite  
Ruby shining bright!

* * *

 _Based on Juukou B-Fighter, from Juukou B-Fighter (1995)._

 _Full Vocal version here: watch?v=plF7v3yjmbw_

 _Instrumental version (on piano) here: watch?v=VEHRuib-IxM_

 _(Ruby already has an image song in this album, but this is meant to be an insert song. Specifically, during her fight with Jasper in 'Ruby vs Jasper'. The reason I picked a song from a series with a blue lead hero? Because Jasper's filk also comes from this series, and the mirroring amuses me.)_


	23. Extra 5 - Reign, Spinel

**Reign, Spinel**

 _Who can see, who can hear, who can show us truth_  
 _Who can say what lies ahead on our path_  
 _...Our way forth_

Spinel!  
Spinel! Spinel! Spinel!  
Spinel!  
Spinel! Spinel! Spinel!

Together as one force  
For the Legacy  
Let good reign for all  
Spinel!

 _Eternity is a word, memory but a song_  
 _Yet to see reality_  
 _Who can see, who can hear, who can show us truth_  
 _Who can say what lies ahead on our path_

Spinel!  
Spinel! Spinel! Spinel!  
Spinel!  
Spinel! Spinel! Spinel!

* * *

 _Based on Big O! by Rui Nagai_

 _Full Vocal version here: watch?v=PyosK5bielo_

 _Intro version here: watch?v=Cdae0z2S06c_

 _Karaoke version here: watch?v=xXs1cU4ydf4_

 _(Me in 2017: I have an idea for a filk! I should write it out, and then never post it anywhere!_

 _Me in 2019: * **swearing** *_

 _This is one of the earliest filks I wrote down, for a planned character in my story The Legacy Gems._ _As is probably already clear, my version of Spinel is a fusion, between the immortal Celestite and the indomitable Datolite - an OC born of OCs. Big and very much a stereotypical 'mighty glacier', she combines wit and independence to fulfill her duty to the Legacy.)_


	24. Track 19 - Sapphire Guide Us To Our Dawn

_Sapphire Guide Us To Our Dawn_

SAPPHIRE!  
In this time full of lies, we can only roam  
SAPPHIRE!  
You know where the truth lies, you can lead us home

A threatening night is falling on our blue world like a veil  
-smothering our future  
Leadership and guts will get our flying fists to this brawl,  
-so step up!

SAPPHIRE!  
Smashing through hateful words, with your blinding speed  
SAPPHIRE!  
Beating down aggressors, when they don't take heed

Family and friends stand with you to the end in unity  
-resolute through trials  
Piercing through a wall of overwhelming rage with the strength  
-of your calm!

Fighting with the Crystal Gems to make a safe world  
-love and peace and joy as your goal  
To lawless rogues, be justice incarnate!  
Midnight only lasts until the day can break through,  
-brimming with our hopes and dreams  
Sapphire, guide us to our dawn

SAPPHIRE!  
When there's no turning back, and the road is rough  
SAPPHIRE!  
You split your grit with us, 'til we're brave enough

When the moon of fear rises the stars of hope glow and shimmer  
-lighting a path throughout time  
Kick your way to daybreak, wade through gloom alongside Ruby,  
-bringing light!

Fighting with the Crystal Gems to make a safe world  
-love and peace and joy as your goal  
To lawless rogues, be justice incarnate!  
Midnight only lasts until the day can break through,  
-brimming with our hopes and dreams  
Sapphire, guide us to our dawn

 _Based on Ai wo Torimodose from Hokuto no Ken (1984)._

 _Full Vocal Version here: watch?v=RxkezvGwI20_

 _Instrumental version here: watch?v=UPbmIWMTHdE_

 _Opening Credit version here: watch?v=Ks3WAHefLDk_

 _(I based my version of Sapphire in Ruby vs Jasper on this show, so it felt right to filk it as well. I also have one called PEARL WA SHOCK, which is more or less the same idea but specific to Pearl. ...The joke is that it's hard to imagine the two most courtly Gems in the show as wasteland martial artists.)_


End file.
